Nepetas Adventures in Romcom
by Azraels-pies
Summary: Karkat is unhappy that Eridan and Nepeta have been hanging out more; Sollux shares this same disdain when it occurred to him that he may like Eridan. Karnep, Erinep, Solkat, Erisol. Humanstuck. Beware the fluff. Rated M because you never know. Previous main pairing was karnep. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Humanstuck high school au where the quadrants are still relevant, slightly ooc, sorry. Also, my first published fanfic, this chapter is going to be short due to finals and lack of creativity at the moment.

Karkat sat at his desk staring at the ceiling. He was thinking about the days events. He had been talking to a few of his friends after school when they saw Eridan and Nepeta walking and laughing together. If it had been Fef or Vriska that was with Eridan at the time it would have seemed normal but Nepeta? Karkat felt himself tense up at the thought of Eridan being, well, Eridan to Nepeta. She was so frail and always cheery, out of the corner of his eye he saw Sollux do the same. He assumed it was because his arch enemy was within throwing distance of him. Nepeta just smiled and waved at all of them before skipping over with Eridan in tow, he didn't look too happy about it.

"Hey guys!" The girl exclaimed gleefully in a singsong voice. Her companion gave a small disgruntled wave. Everyone exchange greetings and began discussing the day. After everyone had had a turn to tell how their day had been they began to disperse until the four of them were left. "We have to go now. I'm teaching Eridan how to roleplay this afternoon. It's going to be so much fun!" She said the last part facing Eridan with a smile and purring sound in her voice. As she started to walk away she quickly grabbed Eridan's hand affectionately and waved, Eridan stiffly walked with her. The two boys shared an unhappy glance before going their ways, lost in thought.

Karkat had arrived home to no one else's company, a thing he preferred. His home life was a lot less than admirable. His mother was hardly ever there and his older brother had better things to do than hang out with his little brother, he was caring but not to the point of connecting. Karkat went straight to his room, his safe haven. There he could do whatever he wanted. This day that thing would be being lost in immense thought over what he could do about Nepeta. He had recently confessed to himself that he truly did like her.

He was thrown out of thought by a ping from his pocket. He dug around until he found his phone and read the text, speak of the devil, it was Nepeta. She was asking if he would be willing to go and join Eridan and her at the fair that was in town.

Karkat typed a quick response saying he would only go if Sollux did as well. He had an idea. If he knew about anything it was romance and how to change the direction it went in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In the story Eridan and Fef grew up near each other at the beach, thus fish joke because their parents are fishermen but they hate eating fish and actually really like them as pets. Also, Equius lives in the country, thus his love of horses. Yet again, many apologies for my lack of writing skill, I ended up writing this during the free time after my finals today, so it is short so far. (Just one more day left of finals!) Anyways.

'That will have to suffice.' He thought as he sent a text to Sollux asking for assistance on this new mission. He figured Sol would help when he saw his reaction to Nepeta and Eridan together. As he waited for a response he began texting TZ.

"Hey TZ, I have something I may need help with. Mind giving me a hand?" He pressed the send button with much regret, he hated asking her for favours, and he had to try so hard not to hit the caps lock button on his phone. He had a bad habit of typing like that. He thought it suited him well though. He was going to need help pulling off this plan.

"Wh4t?" was all she replied with. He hated her leet speak but no matter how many times he tried to get her to stop she would just spam his phone with random stuff. After a few moments Karkats phone pinged again, this time it was Sol. Karkat decided he might have a conference phone call with the two and that if they start arguing, so help them, he will bring Gamzee or Equius into the call, as much as he hated Equius it would shut the others up if he kept rambling about horses and how majestic they are.

The phone rang twice before both picked up. They instantly made a remark about how this was similar to Karkats memos back in their gaming days. Karkat threatened to call Equius and they stopped talking.

"Okay, guys. This is a serious matter. It is such a serious matter that I am actually doing something about it instead of telling everyone to fuck off. I think Eridan and Nepeta are dating. I don't know when or why but they are." Sollux and Terezi made fake shocked noises and you could practically hear the metaphorical bro-five they shared. The two had gotten a lot closer lately, Karkat wasn't nosey per say but he wanted to know why.

After a while of laughter and Karkat getting beyond irritated with them, they sobered up, much to Karkats surprise. "What do you plan to do, KK?" Sollux asked. "I have a plan to possibly split them up but you may not like it." He said in a hesitant voice. "Well, what is it?" Terezi asked, getting bored of being serious already. "Yeth, KK, what ith the plan?" Sollux repeated the question, his lisp enunciating the words.

"Terezi, I need you to find out how long they have been together. Sollux, how much do you hate Eridan?" Karkat asked this question in hopes of an answer that would work with his plan.

"Enough to do whatever it taketh to thplit them up." He said with a stern voice. 'That isn't a very clear answer' Karkat thought, 'but it will work.'

"Good, that means you may not like this but it is for a good enough reason for you. Oh, and Terezi, I also need you to do some research on our dear Erifin, if you understand what I mean." He said, making sure to point out the fish joke.

"Gotcha!" Terezi proclaimed loudly into the phone before hanging up. "Tho what ith the plan anywayth?" Sol asked after a minute of silence.

"I'll let you know when I have time to think more about it. Remember, the fair today, wear something nice." He quickly stated before hanging up on a very confused Captor.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am going to try to make these a bit longer from now on. There may be some fluff in this chapter, we just don't know. Also, starting now I shall be changing the point of view between characters.

Karkat POV

Later, after my interesting conversation with Terezi, I began walking to the fair. I didn't expect her to have the same opinion as me; Sollux might not like the plan. I'm not very sure about it though, we found out from Fef that neither Eridan nor Sollux are willing to admit to the fact that they both obviously want to be kismesises. We all already knew that.

As I arrived at the fair I could instantly hear Nepetas squealing noises about all of the stuffed prizes over the loud music. It didn't even take me a minute to spot them playing an arcade game involving cats with superpowers. This is going to be a very eventful day.

Sollux POV

I entered the fair grounds a few minutes after Karkat it seemed. He was already with Nepeta and Eridan. Karkat was wearing a ridiculous hat that Nepeta had obviously gotten him; he was trying to hide his hatred for it every time she looked his way. Yeah, he is definitely in love with her. Nepeta had a large cat hat with paws like a scarf, it suited her. Eridan on the other hand… I don't even want to think about his clothes. All I can think about is how well that scarf fits him and how that shirt emphasizes- Wait! No! I hate him! What the hell am I thinking?! I would rather strangle him with that damn scarf!

I had to regain my composure as I walked towards them. Karkat had never told me what the plan was; maybe it was for the best.

As I got near them, Karkat spotted me and then said something to Nepeta, it sounded like 'Sofa.' Whatever it was it had a positive reaction from the girl, she immediately perked up and started jumping up and down gleefully. She turned to Eridan and repeated the question, by now I was close enough to understand the words. "Seafood?" She asked with a hopeful voice.

Eridan glared at the girl and flatly said "No." before resuming his statuesque pose. For a seventeen year old, he was pretty militaristic. Just imagine him in uniform- No! You are doing it again! Stop! Okay. Okay. I'm done.

I get right next to Karkat and he says the last thing I expected him to say. "I'll go with you to eat. Sol and Eridan can go do whatever it is they do when they are together." At that moment, I swear Eridan nearly exploded; he broke his strict stance and flipped. "You expect me to walk around with the likes of him?!" He shouted so loud that passersby stopped what they were doing to stare at us for a good solid minute of silence.

"Yes." Was all Karkat replied with before turning to Nepeta, holding his hand out to her and saying, "Shall we be off then?" She, in a shocked manner, shook herself and registered what he had said before turning away and walking with him to the seafood stand.

"What the hell was that about? Am I not good enough to be within walking distance of you?" I yelled at him. Then the last thing I ever in my entire life expected him to do happened, he flinched. He actually flinched! I busted out laughing. Before I could come up with a witty remark he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the crowd that had begun to gather where we had been standing.

"Where the fuck are you taking me? Let go of me you ass!" I squirmed but could not get out of his grasp. He must be using every ounce of strength he had because his facial expression was so strained he was turning red. I couldn't tell where he was taking me; he just kept dragging me along. The farther down the path the fewer the people there were. What the hell is going on? I finally managed to pull my arm free and I backed away from the other boy. By now it was dark outside and we were in a thick forest. I didn't even know there was a forest around here. I could distinctly hear running water; there must be some sort of pond or something around here. I tried to get my bearings and began to walk in the direction I thought we had come from. It only got darker that way. I was beginning to have difficulty seeing very well; it was so dark out now. I continued to stumble around for a long time. Was Eridan even still out here? Did he drag me out into the middle of nowhere at night and leave me here?

I heard a shuffling noise behind me, I turned quickly. There was nothing there. What made that noise? I was sure I wasn't imagining things. Could I be? It was just so dark and it was getting cold too.

I decided that it was just my imagination and that if I had paid more attention on the way here I would not be so lost. What time was it anyway? I check my pocket for my phone. It's not there; I must have dropped it sometime ago. I begin walking in a random direction, I will get somewhere eventually.

Before I could think about anything else Eridan was right in front of me. Where the hell did he come from? I could feel my blood heat up with rage. What the hell was he thinking? I will get him for this. I reach up and grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him close enough to smell his breath. As I raise my fist to punch him I remember that we only have one more chance before both of us get expelled for violence, we have had too many big fights over the years. I release him, it isn't worth it anyways. I begin to walk away but before I can get very far I feel some kind of cloth go around my neck.

"What are you- mmph!" I didn't even get to finish the sentence before his mouth slammed into mine. He held me to him with his scarf; eventually I gave in and kissed him back, forcing him into a tree. I could barely breathe; he wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace as I put my hands on either side of his head on the tree. After a long time of this we both came up for air, we were gasping for breath and could barely stand up. I felt weak at the knees. What caused this behaviour? One minute he hated me as much as I thought I hated him but now? I couldn't hold it and let out a small laugh and smirked.

"What brought this on?" I asked. He simply looked up at me and returned the smile before giving me another deep kiss. This one was more controlled but still just as impatient. I broke it after some time. I had just remembered something important and shoved myself away from him. "Aren't you dating Nepeta?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have been sick, sorry. Also this seems to be turning into more of an Erisol fanfic than a Karnep one. I will work on fixing that. I have also realized that I apologize a lot, yet again, sorry. I can't help it. I'm going to shut up now.

Eridan just stared at me for a while before answering the question. "What? No, of course we aren't. What made you think that?"

"You guys acted like you were dating. We thought you were." I said with a now uncertain tone. "We aren't, I can assure you of that. Besides, she is in absolute love with Karkat. That's why she had me come with her in the first place. She thought he wouldn't come if it was just the two of them." Eridan stated before putting his hands in his pockets.

I suddenly remembered that Karkat had taken Nepeta to get food, that must have been hours ago. They must be wondering where we are. "Come on, we should probably head back now." I grabbed Eridan's scarf and began pulling him away from the tree. "We were just getting to the fun part, Sol." Eridan said and then proceeded to wrap his arms around my neck and gave me a longer kiss than the previous two. I wrapped my arms around his waist and before I knew it, I was the one against a tree.

Then Eridan decided to let go and started to walk away, leaving me breathless and wanting more. How did this happen again? "Hurry up or we won't make it back until morning." Eridan said over his shoulder. I ran to catch up. "Oh and here's your phone. You dropped it quite a ways back. Phones are not breadcrumbs, Sollux." He retorted with a laugh.

Eventually, we were back at the fair. I had received five messages from both Karkat and Nepeta asking our whereabouts. As it turned out, they had left long ago and figured we had left as soon as they split the group.

As we walked to the parking lot I noticed that there was only one car left in the visitors section. "Where is your car?" I asked Eridan. "It's at home. I live close, so I walked here. Why?"

I thought for a while before replying. "I can give you a ride if you want." I said, not sure of what I was expecting him to say. "I will be fine walking; I don't want to cause anymore trouble for you." He said looking down. Right at that moment it began to rain vigorously. "Get in, Ampora." I said as I climbed into my car. I turned it on and turned the heater up. After a few moments Eridan finally gave in and climbed into the car, his hands running over the soft leather interior.

"Nice car." Eridan sat awkwardly on the bench seat of the car. "Just wait, it gets better." I said and leaned over to press a button on the dash, the seats began to heat up. After a minute the car made a loud sputtering noise and stopped running. I cursed and got out of the car, leaving Eridan sitting on the warm seats. It would take a while for them to cool down. He should be fine. I lift the hood and start working on fixing the car. It's an old car so it had a lot of problems. After a while I found out what was wrong with it and began working on it, I turned and discovered Eridan standing next to me clinging to himself for warmth. I finished up and started the car again. I opened the door for him as he climbed back in.

He began shivering despite the warmth still lingering in the seat. I scooted over to him and wrapped my arms around him; we were both soaked and cold. I leaned over slightly and kissed lightly on the cheek. Eridan returned the favour by threading his fingers into my hair and pulling me in for another deep kiss. As we kissed, I slowly lowered him onto the seat. I was partially lying on top of him with my arms on either side of his head again. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth. I gasped as it grazed my teeth. He slid his hands onto my stomach and under my shirt, exploring my skin. I could feel his now warm hands slide across my chest. His hands had gone back down to the hem of my shirt and began to lift it. Before he managed to get it off we heard a thud against the window. It was one of the fair workers. "Hey, we are closing. Get a room. Damn teenagers." We heard him mutter the last part as he walked away. We moved back to sitting positions and I started driving the car out of the parking lot. "Which direction is your house in?" I asked as I got to the exit. He gave me directions to his house and we drove in silence.

As the car approached Eridan's home I noticed that there were no lights on and only Eridan's car was in the driveway. When I pulled in we both got out of the car and walked to the front porch. "Today has certainly been… Interesting..." I said, putting one hand on the back of my head. "Yes, it has. So, what now? Are we, you know, together or?" He replied in an uncertain voice. "Do you want to be? It's up to you if this goes any farther, I mean, I would love to keep this going. Believe me, but if you don't then that's fine." I said, trying not to make the conversation anymore awkward than need be. Why am I reacting like this? "I would have no issues with it. How are we going to explain this to the others? They probably still think we would rather kill each other than be in the same room."

"I don't know, we will figure that out later." I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I turned to walk back to my car, as I stepped off of the porch I heard Eridan say my name. I looked back to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "No one is home, why don't you come inside for a bit and warm up? We have hot chocolate." He spun into the door and walked slyly inside. I didn't have to be home for a few hours, why not?

Karkat POV

I wonder how long it will take those two to start trying to kill each other. They most likely already are. Nepeta was walking ahead of me on our way to the seafood restaurant in the fair. She was skipping excitedly, how adorable could one person be? As we entered the restaurant and took our seats at a small table our waiter came and quickly took our order. We sat there for a few minutes just sipping our drinks in silence until finally got enough bravery to ask the question that had been on my mind all day.

"Why are you dating Eridan?" The instant I finished the question she began choking on her drink. "What? Me? Dating Eridan? You think we are dating?" She said in between coughs. "Well, yeah. You guys were holding hands and all. We just kind of figured you were." I said, now regretting even mentioning it. "We are most certainly not. We just became better friends recently due to mutual interests. Oops." She covered her mouth and blushed. "What mutual interests? Do you mean role-playing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." She said hastily. "Nepeta, what do you mean 'mutual interests'? Would you please tell me?" I asked curiously. "We thought you and Sollux were dating a while back… And well…" Her sentence got quieter and quieter until she was practically whispering and looking down guiltily. "We wanted to know if you were because I may or may not like you and Eridan may or may not like Sollux, but it wouldn't really matter since you guys are dating…" She twiddled her fingers in her lap awkwardly. Is this really what all of this was about? Why did they think Sol and I were dating? "We have never dated, never. Why would you guys think that?"

"Because Terezi said she saw you guys kiss behind the main building last week… I wasn't sure if I should believe her, with her bad eyesight, you know. She is almost blind after all, but then you asked if he could come with us to the fair and I just sort of assumed that you meant it as a sort of date between you two. I guess I was wrong, right?" She said all of this in a rush. "Wait. If what you say is true, then no one is dating anyone and we just sent Eridan and Sollux off to who knows where with each other. If Eridan tries to make a move on Sollux he will most likely take it as some sort of threat. We all know about their history of violence towards each other. What do w- What?" Before I could finish asking what we should do about our new problem Nepeta got distracted by a giant plate of steaming fish coming our way.

I wasn't sure if it was adorable or problematic concerning the big problem at hand. She instantly dove into the fish and put some on her plate before offering more to me. When I declined she began eating hers as if she hadn't had fish in forever. She was so hopeless, after a few minutes of this, I finally got myself a plate of food and we continued eating. We decided we would deal with the other two in a while; they couldn't do too much damage to each other, could they?

We just sat there talking for a few hours and neither of us could remember what problem we had when we had gotten there until we were about to leave the fair. I was getting dark and neither of us had heard from Eridan or Sollux. We both sent messages and calls to the two but we never received an answer. "They may have left their phones somewhere. I know Sollux tends to drop his." I said in a worried tone. Where could they be? "Eridan usually keeps his close but he forgets to charge it enough, people don't really talk to him that often." She said, frowning slightly at the end.

"We can wait at my house and see if one of them answers after a while." I said. "Sure, sounds good to me. I just hope they end up okay. Does Sollux by any chance like Eridan? If so, I might have to update my shipping wall…"She joked trying to make herself less worried.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am terrible at writing karnep, I apologize. I am better at erisol than I am at karnep. I apologize but I might end up changing the main pairing to erisol because of this reason. It depends on this chapter. Feel free to tell me if I should do that or keep trying to write karnep.

We got to my house and settled on the couch and decided to watch a movie while we waited for a response from either of the two. After an hour of sitting awkwardly on the couch, Nepeta scooted closer and curled up next to me. I waited a moment before placing my arm around her. She looked up at me and gave me an adorable smile that I couldn't help but return. I leaned over slightly to give her a small kiss, just as our lips were about to touch both of our phones pinged. We simultaneously jumped up to grab them from the table. Sollux had finally replied to our messages, he and Eridan had gotten a little lost in the forest and said for us not to worry so much. Nepeta and I finished the movie in silence, by the end of it she had to head home. I drove her to her house and dropped her off. Neither of us knew what to say about the near kiss so we just said good-bye and left it at that.

I lay in bed thinking about the day's events, I seem to do that a lot recently, and it was a pretty interesting day to say the least. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. I woke up later than usual and had to hurry to get ready for work. It was the weekend so I didn't have school. I drove to work and clocked in. The movie rental store has been having a lot of business lately; a lot of people had come by the past few days. I feel like I'm rambling to myself. As I put movies back on their shelves I see Terezi walk in. Her uniform is slightly crumpled and she is a good fifteen minutes late, she must have been at Gamzee's place. Their kismesistude had been going on for some time. Their arguments always ended in them making out, it's really awkward to be around them in public. Enough of that, I still have work to do. She said a quick hello before going into the back room.

After a few hours of working I realized that it would be my break time soon. I finished shelving movies and went to the back room, joining Terezi as she was rewinding videotapes. We had started many jokes this way; quite a few movies had scenes that if you watched them backwards had some interesting aspects. When a few minutes had passed I left to get lunch at a small restaurant around the corner. I said hello to John, who was working the cash register today, and placed my order. I bought food for Terezi as well.

As I got back to the store I noticed Nepeta browsing the movies. I didn't know what to say to her so I snuck in the back entrance, Terezi saw me and hollered out the door into the store. "Hey, Nepeta, Karkat is in here! Come on back!" She yelled obnoxiously. I set the food down and walked into the store. She smiled and walked up to me. "Hey, Karkat, how are you?" She asked shyly.

"I'm fine. Do you need anything?" I asked, hoping she was here on actual business to avoid an awkward conversation. "Yes. Actually, I was wondering if you happen to have any of these movies." She handed me a short list of movie names. "John is having a movie night and asked me to pick up the movies for him since he has to work all day. You should come to it; it's going to be a lot of fun!" I looked for the movies on the list as she trailed behind me. "When and who all is coming?" I asked distractedly.

"John, of course, Dave, Tavros, Gamzee, I think, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Eridan, Sollux, and me. It's later tonight. So, do you want to come?" She said with a hopeful look on her face. I thought about it for a long time as I gathered the movies. I actually really like some of these movies… I could go… "I guess, I don't really have much else to do." I replied. "Is it at Egbert's house?" She smiled and said, "Yes, I'll see you there, it starts at eight, which was the only time that would work with everyone's schedules."

After I got off of work I headed home and changed out of my uniform before heading over to John's place. There were already two other cars there, I recognized one of them as being Dave's Camaro. I could tell that the other belonged to Sollux as soon as saw the racing stripe along the hood. I walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Jade answered, she must have gotten a ride from Dave. I walked into the living room and saw John setting out snacks and drinks as Dave commented on the choice in movies.

I joined Dave on the couch, leaving room for Jade to sit next to him. The two had been dating for about a month, coming as a shock to quite a few people. More people arrived as time went by, first it was Tavros with Gamzee, then Eridan. Sollux followed soon after, the two seemed to get along a lot better than usual, and leaving them alone at the fair seems to have been a better idea than I thought. Eventually Rose arrived with Kanaya in tow, then Nepeta carrying movies and more food.

We all settled in on the couches or on the floor with pillows and started the first movie with pizza and soda. About halfway through the third movie a few people had fallen asleep so those who were awake decided to take a break and play some games. Egbert had enough miscellaneous board games to keep us entertained for an hour or so. After the third game of monopoly, Nepeta and I got bored and sat on an open space on the couch. We watched the others continue playing games and talked about random stuff.

When everyone finished playing games we got back to watching movies. At the end of the fourth movie I was the only one awake, Nepeta had fallen asleep on my arm. I pressed pause on the movie so I could get up and stretch my legs. As I started to stand up, Nepeta shifted and woke up drowsily. She yawned and grabbed my hand, pulling me back down onto the couch. She leaned her head on my shoulder and began to fall back asleep. Before she fell completely asleep she pulled me down and kissed me. I had no clue what to do in a situation like this. I just sat in shock as she went to sleep holding onto my arm.

By the time the credits had finished rolling a few people had woken up and a few others had begun stirring. I still just sat there in complete shock until Nepeta woke up and smiled at me as if nothing was out of the ordinary. We all got up and started cleaning; it wasn't very messy so it didn't take long to tidy the living room. When the place was clean, a large portion of people went home due to having work the next day. I still had no clue what to say to Nepeta hours later when I was at home.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have been a bit busy lately. It has been a pretty eventful week. This is quite possibly going to be a terrible chapter. I have had really bad writers block. Anywho…

Also, sorry for the language, so sorry… Eridan flips.

Sollux POV

I woke up to Eridan curled into my side snoring lightly. I looked around and noticed other people getting up. I shook Eridan awake and told him it was about time to leave. He just snuggled further into me and went straight back to sleep. I leaned down and quietly whispered in his ear. "Hey, don't make me carry you to my car. You know I will." After a few moments he stirred and looked up at me drowsily. "Go ahead, I'm too tired to care and you're my ride home again anyways." He said with a sleepy wave of his hand before passing back out.

I obliged and picked him up, ignoring all of the stares we got. I walked out to my car and gently placed him in the seat. Before heading back inside to help clean I placed a quick kiss on his cheek. As I got inside I was bombarded with odd stares. Everyone had questions, to all of which I simply said that I was his ride home. As I said that I turned and walked out, waving good-bye as I went.

I climbed into the car and started it. Eridan was still curled up asleep on the seat. I decided to listen to music on the long drive to his house. A song blared through the stereo and woke Eridan. He flailed and landed on me, clinging to my arm. I quickly tried to turn the stereo off as he stared shocked at it as if it had just breathed fire. I wrapped one arm around him to try to calm him down after I managed to turn the music down.

He leaned away from me and finally let go of my arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was that loud." I said as he scooted away. He just stared straight ahead, watching the road intensely. "Wouldn't it have been much easier for me to have given you a ride, Sol?" He said blankly. After a few moments of silence he turned his head slightly and looked at me expectantly. What was he so angry about? "I have no problems with giving you rides, Eridan. What's going on?"

"You were talking in your sleep, while they were playing games. I woke up and you were talking in your sleep." He said accusingly. What is he going on about? "I don't talk in my sleep." I said, getting a little irritated. "Even if I did what would it have to do with anything?"

"You were talking about Karkat." Shit. That's all I could think, shit. A lump began to gather in my throat. I tried to think of some kind of explanation. "I, uh, well I-I, Eridan. I am so-" I tried to tell him how sorry I was but he abruptly cut me off. "Don't even start with that bullshit, Captor! You are the last person I would expect this from but now even you have let me down. When you and Fef were dating I could stand it, she genuinely liked you and I wanted her to have what she wanted. Which wasn't me, it was you. It was always you, yet you acted like everything was the same. I figured it was because you didn't want to hurt her if she got too close, I didn't expect it to be because you were in love with Karkat!" He was seething and holding onto the door handle for dear life. "You need to get your shit figured out and decide who you want to be with more. I'm sorry, Sol, I just can't deal with this. If Terezi was right when she told us that you two kissed behind the building that day then don't even bother with me. I can't do it. Not after hearing what you were saying about him." He had tears in his eyes at this point. I had no clue he felt this way. He opened the door and got out of the car, slamming it in the process. He began walking down the street; I tried to pull up to him to get him the rest of the way home. It was still a ways away. He just walked faster and did his best to stay ahead of the car.

Eventually he just gave up and climbed back into the car, we rode in silence the rest of the way to his house. He wiped his eyes and got back out when we reached his house. He walked inside and a few seconds later his room light turned on, I could see a vague silhouette behind the curtains. I can't believe this happened. I need to talk to Karkat as soon as possible. I have to get this behind me and get Eridan back.

I went home and sent him a quick text saying that we needed to talk. I didn't explain why, just that it was urgent. We agreed on me going to his place tomorrow. The incident that everyone seemed to be talking about was both true and false. On the day in question, the day behind the school. I had tried to kiss Karkat. It didn't happen but I had made the attempt. I knew I had some feelings for him but I didn't know what kind.

That morning I headed over to Karkat's house. I had to deal with this problem now or never. When I got inside I sat down on the couch in the living room, no one was at home except Karkat. They all had better things to tend to. Karkat came into the room carrying two drinks. He set them on the table and then sat on the couch next to me. "So, what's the problem, Sol?" He asked curiously.

I quickly explained what had happened between Eridan and I at the fair and then a vague explanation of what had happened last night, leaving out the parts about Karkat.

Karkat POV

Sollux was sitting on the couch explaining that he and Eridan had gotten into a huge fight but he wouldn't say what it was about. I was about to ask what it was for the zillionth time when he suddenly pressed his mouth onto mine. I was more startled than shocked but both were heavily felt. He grabbed my arms and held them to my sides as he kissed me hard. Just as I was about to give in, he pulled back with a sad expression. "It's not the same." He mumbled, releasing my arms and turning to face the wall on the opposite side of the couch.

"What was that about, Sol?" I asked, still out of breath. He just sat and stared at the wall, and then it clicked. "Wait, the fight was about me, wasn't it?" This made him shift his position slightly. A few moments of utter silence later, he supplied the missing chunks of the argument guiltily. I pulled him off the couch, guided him to the door and told him to go straight to Eridan's house and to tell him that his mission to gain my heart had failed miserably. Well, maybe not those exact words but close enough. It was more like, "Sollux, you go straight over there and explain to him that nothing happened between us and that you only love him, then embrace him and don't let go." It seemed to work in all of the movies…

As I waved him off, I thought about what had just happened. Why did I like that kiss so much? I don't like him that way and even if I somehow did, it was certainly too late now. Either way, I still have my own romantic issues to deal with. First of all, Nepeta kissed me!

Sollux POV

I arrived at Eridan's house about twenty minutes after leaving Karkat's. I waited in the driveway trying to calm my nerves for another solid twenty minutes before finally getting out of the car and walking up to the front porch. I knocked on the door after standing idly on the porch for a while. Eridan was the one that answered.

He then promptly slammed the door in my face. I knocked again and called his name a few times, after a while I began trying to convince him to open the door. I wasn't even sure he was still there but I tried anyways. "Eridan, please open the door. I'm sorry for what I did. I took care of it. You don't have to worry about any issues from me anymore. Please?" I heard some shuffling behind the door and then silence. I sat down and leaned against the door. I continued talking idly. "I told you, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Eridan. I'll do whatever you want, just, please, open the door."

A few seconds later I hear the door knob begin turning and I jump off the door, still sitting on the porch. There is a small opening in the doorway, Eridan's face poking out ever so slightly. "Do you mean it, anything?" He says with a small voice. What is he getting at? "Yes, anything, now will you let me in?" I ask, beginning to stand up from the ground.

He opens the door enough so that I can just squeeze through. As soon as I am inside he presses me against the door and pulls his face in really close. He holds my arms up on either side of my head and he asks one question. "So who is it, him or me?" He says in atone that implies the thought of me leaving had crossed his mind many times.

"It's you of course. I even kissed him to be sure, it just wasn't the same. I could never pick anyone better than you." I say as I lean into him, laying my head on his shoulder. He had worried about it that much. Everyone else always let him down, now I had as well. I just hope I can make for it. He let go of my arms and wrapped his around my back, still holding me against the door.

We just stood there for a long time. Until we heard a door open at the back of the house, Eridan suddenly let go and stepped back away from me. His father rounded the corner carrying a harpoon and a net big enough to carry a grown man. He stared at us judgingly. "Who is this and what the hell is he doing in my house?" He boomed, stomping up the stairs before Eridan could falter out an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This has taken a while to write. I have been busy, again. Terrible chapter again… I also ended up writing Eridan's dad as a character that I would instantly hate without realizing it. Anywho… So short…

Eridan's father stomped loudly up the stairs, leaving a trail of water behind him. Eridan just stared blankly at the steps with all of the blood drained from his face. "Clean that mess up!" His father yelled from the top of the stairs. Eridan quickly ran to the kitchen and returns a few seconds later with a mop and bucket in hand. He begins cleaning the muddy water from the floor. "You should probably go. He gets a little moody after a bad day on the water. Oh, and Sollux? Thank you." He said the last part as I was turning toward the door. I slowly walked up to him and kissed him lightly with my hand on his jaw. As I broke the kiss he grabbed me and pulled me in for another, dropping the mop in the process. He pulled away from me and looked up towards the stairs. I understood why immediately. I took a few steps back and opened the door before a thought hit me. I walked back over to Eridan and took the mop from his hands. He just stared at me in shock as I finished mopping the floor for him. "Is there anything else that needs done? I want to take you somewhere." I said, turning towards him and waiting for a reply.

"I don't think he will let me leave without telling him in advance… I wish I could." He said, a sad expression coming across his face. "Then let's just leave right now. If anything happens, come stay at my place. After all, your eighteenth birthday was recently. You could legally move out." I said, we all knew how bad of a person Eridan's dad was but no one could really do anything about it. This made him think. I could see the expression on his face change from joy to worry then back again. "Okay, let me just go pack some things. Are you sure your family won't mind?"

I thought about it for a second before shaking my head. "They wouldn't care as long as we don't try to kill each other." I say reassuringly. I help him pack a small over-night bag and he yells that he is going to someone's house for a bit as we leave the house. I already know that this will cause issues later but the look on his face at his house made me make the decision on the spot. We arrive at my house and drop off his stuff in my room. I ask my parents if he can stay just to be safe. They are fine with it and tell us to be back home in time for supper. I lead Eridan to the back of the house and tell him to help grab lawn chairs and I grab blankets from inside. He looks confused until he gets in the car and realizes where we are going.

"The drive-in, it is winter, isn't it closed until summer?" He asks curiously. I just smile at him as we pull in. "My dad is the one that operates it. I can come here whenever I need to think and watch a movie." I park the car and we set the blankets and chairs out. We decide to just watch whatever was in the projector last. It was a bunch of old black and white comedy films. We sat and watched them for hours.

By the time the movies were over it was late and supper was long gone. I called to apologize to my mom and drove us home. She hadn't sounded too angry with us but I was definitely in trouble. When we got home she was standing doing the stereotypical 'You are in big trouble' pose. "I told you to be home before supper and you call three hours after! What were you thinking? You could have died." She walks over to you sternly and, much to your surprise hugs you. "I was so worried. You could have called sooner." She paused again to look more closely at the two of you and stares suspiciously. "Are you two, you know, together? There's nothing wrong with it if you are and as long as there is a good reason for him being here then I don't care but I would like to know these things." She makes little hand motions and trails off awkwardly. "Yes, mom, we are as you put it 'together'." I make air quotes around the word and wait for her response; she can be a bit two-sided.

"Oh, okay. There are left-over's in the fridge. Have a good night. I will still be waking you up for chores in the morning. So don't expect to be allowed to sleep in even if you have a friend over." She says as she walks up the stairs to her room. Eridan and I just exchange a quick glace before both of us have confused looks on our faces. "I guess that means you can still stay…" I say, still slightly confused.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I can't believe I didn't write for a whole month. Anyways, warning there may be smut. I don't know yet, it changes as it progresses. If there is then I apologize for my terrible writing skills..

Eridan and I stayed up for a few hours just playing video games and eating snacks on the couch. After a very long time we hear a car pull up in the driveway. My dad must be home from work early. Eridan looks at me questioningly. My dad walks into the living room and gives us both confused looks. "I didn't know we would be having company. Who is this?" He says, taking his coat off and hanging it by the door. "This is Eridan Ampora. He is going to be staying over for a few days. I hope you don't mind." I say as he walks over to us and observes the game we were playing. "I don't mind. Just tell me beforehand next time." He says before heading towards the stairs to go to bed. "It's late; you guys should head to bed as well. You know your mother's policy on chores." He parts with those words. We play for another hour before heeding them. By then we are both tired and are ready to just fall asleep there.

By this time Eridan was constantly dozing off. I couldn't help myself; I leaned down quickly and kissed his forehead lightly, unintentionally waking him. "We should go to bed soon." I say, trying to play it off. He looks up at me and smiles sleepily. "Thanks again for letting me stay over." He says quietly. I smiled back at him and started to stand up. "Come on, sleepy-head. Let's go upstairs."

"I don't want to, I was comfortable." He says groaning as I pulled him off the couch. "It's only fair that you see my room after I have seen yours." I say, grinning mischievously. Catching the hint, he jumps up from the couch and runs to the stairs. "Race you their, Slowwux." He said, making a cheesy pun out of my name. He was jumping up and down on the first few stairs until I reached him; he then bolted up the rest of them and turned a corner. He woke up quickly, I didn't mean it literally but who knew Eridan would act like such a child when it came up. I got to the corner he had turned and stopped. I could hear weird giggling from the other side.

"Eridan, what are you doing? You don't even know where my room is." I say, getting ready to walk to my room. Suddenly Eridan jumps out at me and starts laughing quietly. "You should have seen your face, Sol." He says, calming down slightly. "I'm sorry, Sollux. I didn't mean to scare you." I just stare at him, wondering what could be going on inside his head this time. We finish walking to my room and go inside. He just stares at all of the things in the room. "Wow, Sol, I knew you like red and blue but I didn't expect this…" He says, looking back at me with a grin. He turns back into the room and motions at the colour scheme, red and blue is everywhere. I used to be obsessed with the colours when I was thirteen and asked for everything to be red and blue, sadly my parents agreed and have refused to change it ever since. I still like them it's just that my own room gives me headaches in the mornings.

"Oh shut up, Eridan, like you can say yours is any better with all of the wizards all over the place." I say, walking over to the closet to grab a change of clothes. Eridan walks up behind me and put his hands on my waist. "At least wizard figurines can have stories. Did any of these red or blue pillows save a village from a giant undersea dragon? I think not." He says, laughing. I turned to find him standing very close to me. Our noses grazed each other and his hands had remained in their positions on my hips. We just stared at each other for a few seconds until Eridan moved. He leaned down and kissed me, moving one of his hands behind my head. Soon I began to do the same, my fingers tangling in his hair.

Eridan grabbed the collar of my shirt, pulling it over my head and holding my arms up and kissing along my collarbone. He stepped forward until I bumped into the wall next to the closet. He let his other hand slide down my bare back until he reached the waistband of my jeans. Pulling my shirt the rest of the way off, he deftly removed my pants. He traced the edge of my boxers softly with his fingers, teasing me. He smirked before slipping his hand below the waistband, leaning forward to kiss me deeply as he wrapped his large hand around my length. He began to slowly pump, I groaned and arched into him, wanting, needing him to speed up. He smiled against my lips and did just that. I began moaning quietly in between deep kisses. I was on the verge of coming when he slowed down causing me to groan loudly. He laughed deeply and sped up once again making me come into his hand. I slumped against him breathing deeply.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, Sol." He said, laughing once again. I agreed and weakly walked with him into my bathroom. He wasted no time shedding his layers of clothes and climbing in with me after adjusting the water temperature. I smiled at Eridan slyly and kissed him. He grinned, knowing what I meant. I turned to face the wall of the shower as he began laying kisses down the back of my neck, interlocking our hands against the wall. He slowly penetrated me and began thrusting slowly until he too moaned loudly and leaned onto my back in exhaustion. We finished cleaning up and put on fresh boxers before going to sleep.

The next morning I was barely awake when I partially saw my mom open the door to my room carrying a laundry basket full of freshly clean clothes. I almost panicked when she blushed bright red. "Oh my, I guess I will let him sleep in this once." She said before quickly walking away. I started to sit up when I saw my dad look curiously after my mother and then into the room. A look of shock crossed his face; she obviously didn't tell him anything. I looked over at Eridan as I yawned slightly. Now I knew why she had blushed other than the obvious, Eridan had turned so many times in the night that only one leg was under the blanket and he was sprawled across nearly the entire bed. He had managed to move so much that I was nearly on top of him. I quickly adjusted my position and tried to cover myself as my father walked into the room holding a large cup of coffee. He grabbed my desk chair and moved it to sit next to my bed. He laughed a little before stifling it and obtaining a more serious expression. "Son, I now know that I may not have the opportunity to say this to you so I am going to say it now. Be sure to use protection." He then began to laugh heartily and walked out of the room, leaving an awkward atmosphere as I look over to see Eridan wide awake and staring right at me, trying not to laugh.

"So what's the plan for today, Sol?" He asked, smiling smugly. We had gotten dressed and were in the kitchen with my parents eating breakfast. My dad was still trying not to laugh at his own joke and my mom was smiling at us as if we were the cutest things she had ever seen. "Terezi asked for us to come over later, says it's urgent. After that we could go walking, it's nice out today. What do you say?" I said, in between sips of coffee. Eridan smiled and nodded his head. We had our plan for the day and I wanted more than anything to get out of the awkward atmosphere at this house. "Uh-uh, you are not going anywhere until you finish your chores. Now give him a kiss and I will take him with me shopping for groceries. I would love to get to know this cutie a little more." My mom said, smiling like a child. I sighed and obliged. I would have to catch up with them at the market.


End file.
